kink
by scenicworld
Summary: A certain spoiled Fire Prince is tense after a day of meetings and orders a massage. Who better to ease the stress than a certain angry young man who is tired of his ruler's attitude? M for strong suggestive themes and lots of candlelit goodness.


**a/n: **Everything's consensual. Don't like it rough, don't read.

disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ or it wouldn't have been able to air on Nickelodeon.

* * *

_kink  
_

It had been a long, dull day for the Fire Prince.

He had finally reached the age where he was not only included in official Fire Nation meetings, but expected to offer his knowledge and opinions as well. As a legal adult and the son of Fire Lord Ozai, every word that left his mouth was considered valuable to other members of the council and the future of the country.

Prince Zuko not only had to be incredibly cautious when choosing his words, especially after what happened the last time he challenged his father, but also very decisive. His wandering thoughts could change the course of action for the entire nation. The process was far more exhausting than his firebending training had ever been, as it took not only a physical toll, but a mental and emotional one as well. Zuko felt exhausted to his very core.

"Good evening, Prince Zuko," said his faithful assistant Teo, following his pace once the young man emerged from the Fire Lord's chamber. "How was your meeting?"

_Dreadful,_ Zuko wanted to say, but decided against it. "It was fine, Teo, thank you for asking." His voice was soft but brusque, but he felt hardly guilty for taking his frustrations out on his loyal butler.

"I am glad to hear it, sir," Teo replied, seemingly unaffected by the prince's attitude, as always. "Will you be taking dinner at Lady Mai's home tonight? If so, I will make the necessary preparations for your transportation."

Zuko sighed, not completely confident as to whether he could stomach Mai's drawling negativity or her obvious "hinting" at talks of a future marriage after the day he'd experienced. While she was a supportive and surprisingly caring companion, there were times when Zuko simply needed to be alone. Tonight was one of those instances.

"Actually, Teo, I will take my meal in my own room. And order a full massage for me when I'm finished." He sincerely hoped that roasted Komodo hen was on the menu for this evening_—_his body felt particularly ready for a delectable meal, a bit of loosening in the tension in his muscles, and some long-awaited silence.

"Very well, Prince Zuko." Their walking ceased as they approached the hall where Zuko's chambers were located. "I will fetch dinner while your nightly bathing is attended to." Without another word, Teo bowed and scurried off toward the other side of the enormous palace.

Just minutes later, the Fire Prince was standing on the small platform in his bathing chamber, allowing his servants to strip him of his heavy robes, taking all but the crimson calf-length pants he wore beneath his outfit. In the shadows of the candlelit room, his toned muscles, well-shaped after years of training and bending, and the warm glow of light caused him to look more like a god than a mere prince. His figure was impeccably strong, just slightly taller than the average eighteen-year-old, but as sturdy as one of the Fire Nation's ancient temples.

One of his female servants, clearly attempting to avoid admiring Zuko's body as though it were the beautiful sculpture of a renowned artist, quietly led the prince toward the fountain in the back center of the bathing chamber. Zuko sat in the chair in front of it, reclining far enough that the nape of his neck met the fountain's edge. With delicate fingers, the female servant removed the gold flame-shaped piece from the tight bundle of hair atop his head, setting it on the ornate carved table beside her. She gently unraveled the knot of hair, allowing the dark, silky tendrils to fall into the cool water of the fountain.

The servant washed his hair, which reached well past his shoulders now, with quick strokes of a whalebone comb and some lathering of the country's finest shampooing liquid. Zuko reveled in her fast but mild movements, savoring the feeling of having his hair washed but glad that she was being effective enough to end this process sooner rather than much later.

After her work was finished, one of the firebending servants produced some small flames in his hands, heating the area around the prince's head in order to quickly dry his hair. The female servant then took his hair and rubbed some rich oil and fragrant perfume into it, making it smooth and lustrous.

"Thank you," Zuko told his servants tersely once they had finished. "That will be all for this evening."

"What about your hot bath and scrub, Prince Zuko?" the firebender asked somewhat cautiously. The prince almost never skipped his bath.

"Would you like a shower in the bamboo garden instead?" another servant asked, hoping to please the moody young man.

"Quit worrying about my hygiene_—_I can take care of it myself. For now, I simply want to retire to my room and have my dinner...in _silence._" He nearly stomped out of the room, only stopping to allow another one of his attentive servants to dress him in a thin red silk robe before his rather agitated exit.

Less than an hour later, the prince was reclining in a soft velvet chair by the fireplace in his extravagantly large bedroom, reading scrolls at which he'd not yet taken the slightest peek. He sipped his hot tea, savoring the feeling of the pleasant warmth that settled in his stomach with each taste. The Komodo hen he'd eaten for dinner was just as succulent as hoped, though the acidic charcoal beets sitting alongside were not to his taste. Zuko wasn't sure the palace's cooks would ever learn that he disliked most vegetables, which was ridiculous, considering they worked for him.

Just as his eyes scanned the next paragraph in the scroll he was reading, the cheerful footsteps of Teo echoed from the other side of the bedroom.

"What is it, Teo?" Zuko asked, thoroughly agitated at this point. He was the son of the Fire Lord, for spirit's sake; could he not be left alone for a singular moment of peace?

"You asked me to order a massage, my Prince," his assistant responded with the completely opposite demeanor. "Your masseuse has arrived."

"Ah, yes, that's right." Zuko's voice sounded completely disinterested, though he was secretly quite looking forward to getting the aching stiffness worked out of his muscles. He stood slowly, his sleek hair falling gently over his shoulders from where it sat flat against his upper back.

"Actually, I prefer the term _masseur,_" a bold male voice spoke. The prince whirled around, facing his servant and this _masseur,_ who was dressed traditionally in nothing more than a loose pair of trousers, and his eyebrow and part of his scarred skin crinkled inward with confusion.

"Where is Jin?" The irate question was directed at Teo. Zuko was not very adaptable to change, especially when it came to who he allowed to touch his body. He was to accustomed to his favorite female massage therapist, whose touch was delicate but swift and effective, and she had attended to the prince for as long as he could remember.

"Forgive me, Prince Zuko." Teo bowed deeply, though his tone was not terribly apologetic. "Jin is attending to her sick mother on Whale Tail Island until the end of the season. Allow me to introduce you to Jet, the finest new addition to the palace's medical staff."

The indignant prince eyed Jet with a scowl. He was _certainly_ not pleased with the fact that he had not been notified of Jin's absence, and was even more unhappy about the fact that he was about to be handled by a foreign man of whom he had absolutely no knowledge.

However, as Jet bowed in the presence of royalty, Zuko noticed the lean but prominent muscles under the smooth bronze skin on Jet's back and arms. He hoped that the therapist's strength would lend itself to a better job of relieving the rigidity in his own powerful body.

"It's a pleasure, Fire Prince," Jet declared with the smallest hint of a smirk, his voice nothing short of confident and even ungrateful, which irritated Zuko. Just who _was_ this insolent fool, this "finest new addition" to his honorable guild of workers?

"Oh, I'm sure," Zuko muttered, more agitated than he'd been this entire evening. "That will be all, Teo. Wait outside my chambers and _please_ do your best to prevent any visitors from entering." Teo nodded, bowed again, and left the room before Zuko could even cross his arms in frustration.

Despite his anger and discomfort, the prince turned toward the door and stormed out, headed back toward his bathing chambers, where Teo had no doubt already set up a much-needed relaxing environment. Jet had no trouble keeping up with the hot-tempered young man's quick pace.

Upon drawing the curtain to the closed-off section in the back of the bathing chambers, which lied behind the fountain where his hair was washed, Zuko was rather pleased to find an abundance of small lit candles circling a small bed which was draped in gold silk. He instantly approached the cot and began to untie his robe, but he felt a warm hand on his arm that stopped his progress.

"Allow me," Jet said softly, placing his hands on the prince's shoulders and turning his body to face him. Rather than focusing his gaze on where his long, deft fingers were working, he glanced at the royalty before him with half-closed eyes. His eyes were nearly as dark as Zuko's hair, but they glinted with a strange sort of roguishness that unnerved the prince. Zuko watched as the edges of Jet's mouth curved slightly upward, even more so as he slipped the lavish robe off of his outstretched arms, and the prince suddenly frowned again.

"Were you planning to allow my disrobing to take all night?" The question was a mere mutter out of Zuko's barely-opened mouth.

"Of course not, Prince Zuko," his new servant replied. "I have quite a lot of work to do."

With a raised eyebrow and a scoff, the royalty laid face-down on the cot, letting his smooth, fragrant hair fall around his head. He instantly felt Jet's fingers probing at his back, running their slightly calloused tips over the smooth, pale skin of Zuko's back.

"You must be under quite a lot of stress," murmured Jet, who began to put some pressure on the muscles. He continued to let his fingers skim the prince's back, even letting them trace the ridges of muscles on his sides, which did nothing to relax his subject. Zuko felt as though his frayed nerves were standing completely on edge, a feeling with which he was unhappy.

When Jet leaned into the pushes of his hands, though, causing Zuko to feel relief deep within his muscles, the cross prince restrained the pleasured noises that threatened to leave his mouth.

"Does that feel good?" Jet's voice was nothing more than a husky whisper, punctuated by the quiet groans he emitted with each slow but assertive exertion of force into Zuko's back and shoulders. "I know you must have a lot of anger and anxiety from running the nation all day. You deserve a chance to just _relax_, don't you?"

"Shut your mouth and do your job," Zuko meant to spit, but it left his throat as more of a desperate series of pants. Jet simply continued his work, moving to Zuko's tight biceps. He massaged the muscles with one hand and poured warm jasmine-scented oil onto the prince's white skin, rubbing it in with his fingers. Jet soon returned his work to Zuko's back, pouring more onto his skin to make the area smoother and easier to handle.

Suddenly, Zuko felt a weight on his back that was far heavier than Jet's hands. With no small amount of fury or chagrin did he realize that it was Jet himself straddling his back, his lean, nimble body allowing him to jump on top of the prince in one single move.

"What are you doing?" Zuko was irate and incredibly surprised. Jin had _never_ dared to climb on top of him or do more than press her fingers into his skin.

"I'm doing my job, just as you so _kindly _asked," the servant whispered once more, his voice dangerously close to Zuko's ear, so near that Jet's hot breath washed over his ear. This was getting to be far too much for the young man of royalty to handle, and he wondered how this uncivilized imbecile was ever allowed within ten miles of the palace's premises.

Zuko's anger wavered greatly when Jet began to work his fingers into his skin again, rolling and pushing the muscles beneath his hands as though they were wet paint on a canvas. Doing his best to ignore the feeling of Jet's rather bony rear resting just above his own, Zuko let himself unfold under the melting work of the servant's hands. Without realizing it, he allowed himself to loosen up and unwind.

His golden eyes drifted closed, and the flickering candlelight in the room made strange, dark patterns dance behind his eyelids. He felt Jet's fingers at the nape of his neck, smoothing his hair away before prodding gently just beneath the base of his skull. The moan of satisfaction failed to be repressed in Zuko's throat this time, and it escaped into the air as though it were being drawn out of him like a spirit.

"Not so tense anymore, are we, Prince Zuko?" Something in Jet's low voice held almost a feral quality that should have alarmed the prince, but the way that the so-called therapist was kneading into his body had him feeling like the wax candles that surrounded him: melting and helpless beneath the burning flames. Jin had _never_ been this aggressive, and apparently she had not been as effective as he'd originally thought.

Wordlessly, Jet hopped off of Zuko, who instantly missed the weight on his body. The servant grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him on his back, revealing the front of his body to the warm air of the room. Not a minute was wasted before Jet straddled the Fire Prince once more, placing his large hands on Zuko's white collarbones.

Zuko groaned again, throwing his head back as Jet's fingers, moving like spiders, probed his neck, especially around his exposed throat. Jet unexpectedly dragged his hands down toward Zuko's well-defined abdomen and watched as it just barely rippled under his massaging fingers. A rather embarrassing heat formed deep beneath the skin of muscles of the prince's stomach, swirling and growing every time Jet's hands made contact with his body.

If Zuko hadn't thought that this bizarrely satisfying massage felt good before, he nearly passed out when he felt something hot and wet close around the side of his neck. Zuko gasped loudly, more out of pleasure than shock, which he was ashamed to even _begin_ to admit to himself. Jet's teeth nipped at the pale skin, his tongue licking and soothing the bite marks that formed afterward. When his mouth closed around the skin and lightly sucked, the Fire Prince just about came undone. He was instantly overwhelmed with an incredibly strange mix of feelings_—_anger, confusion, relaxation, shame, _lust__—_and pushed the masseur off his body.

"Wait_—_I don't_—_" he began, his voice raspy, but Jet silenced him with his own mouth, wrapping his lips around Zuko's bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth. The heat inside Zuko had spread out to his limbs, so similar to his firebending, but leaving him panting and weak rather than powerful and lethal.

Jet suddenly broke the kiss rather roughly, moving down the prince's body just a few inches, scratching his white skin with jagged nails and leaving reddened trails that bloomed in their wake. He brought his mouth down to Zuko's broad chest, peppering it with alternating bites, hot and bruising kisses, and sharp licks on the sensitive areas.

The all-powerful Fire Prince was now putty beneath the mere servant's mouth and hands; it was obvious enough by his anguished gasping for air and his writhing hips that unconsciously sought some sort of friction. Jet smirked against Zuko's abdomen_—_he'd known it would only be a matter of time before he had the prince exactly where he wanted him.

Daring to snake one of his hands around the hard, hot area just beneath Zuko's hips over his pants, Jet watched, nothing short of pleased, as the prince's face contorted in raw, confused pleasure and his hips thrust upward, desperate for more.

"Please..." The word was a frantic, whispered beg that came from the back of Zuko's dry throat, with meaning that stemmed from the deepest recesses of his mind. Jet immediately let go of his hold on the Fire Prince and managed to stand up on the cot, hovering above the man of royalty as though he himself were the ruler.

"Why should I give you what you want?" Jet muttered, his voice clear. Zuko's brow furrowed, his teeth clenched, and his eyes opened just barely enough to see the bright golden of his irises. "You get everything you want, whenever you want it..."

His foot, the skin a darker tan than usual in contrast to the prince's light, flushed skin, nearly kicked Zuko's torso as he tried to make him roll back over onto his stomach. Jet gave up soon enough, though, and reached down, rolling him back around with his hands as he'd done before. He collapsed onto his knees, his body pressing weightily onto Zuko's, his hardness pressing just below the prince's lower back. Zuko's teeth bit hard into his own bottom lip as his lust increased tenfold without any real explanation or logic. The feeling of Jet's body against his had gone from repulsive to insanely erotic and all he could do was chase that feeling, following it blindly into the warm liquid darkness that filled his bones.

"You command respect, but never give it back," Jet spat huskily into Zuko's ear, grinding into his backside. "You treat everyone like _shit__—_"

A fistful of Zuko's long, beautiful hair was in Jet's hand before he even realized it. He yanked it back almost violently, bringing Zuko's ear to his mouth, breathing heated, angry air down his neck.

"I'm sorry," Zuko replied, the words having no real truth behind them except as a means to an end. If he complied with what Jet was saying, if he reached that summit his body was climbing toward, maybe this irrepressible heat would quell once and for all, this crazed and impassioned nonsense would finally end...

"No, you're not sorry." Jet removed his own trousers and eased Zuko's off as well and slathered himself in oil before thrusting himself just barely into Zuko, who screamed deeply. The hair in Jet's hand was pulled backward again before he leaned down to inch even further inside Zuko and to let his mouth graze Zuko's ear. "You're a fucking spoiled brat."

Zuko barely registered what Jet was telling him beyond the intense, nearly blinding pleasure and pain he was experiencing. It was the oddest feeling_—_he'd never enjoyed something that hurt like this...or was it that he _liked_ the pain? He had no idea, and didn't desire to dwell on it. All he cared about was the fact that Jet was pushing in and out of him slowly, slickly; the feeling of Jet pulling his long hair in time with his movements; Jet's hand reaching around the front of his body and roughly grasping where he needed pressure the most.

Sweat dripped off of Jet's body and onto Zuko's, salty and oddly cool against his skin compared to the heat of the room and their bodies. It took only a few moments of moving and panting and groaning before they both began to see white, finally ending with an all-encompassing wave of pleasure; first from Zuko and then from Jet.

As strong as ever, Jet slipped out of the Fire Prince and back into his trousers without a minute to waste. He let go of Zuko's hair, causing his head to drop with a thud back onto the cot. Zuko was completely breathless, speechless, _powerless_. He'd never felt so pathetic or more aroused in his life, which was more than a little strange. His body felt like lead.

Jet blew out the candles around the room, darkening it, and nonchalantly threw the prince's robe onto his back where he lay, slick from oil and sweat. He leaned over him once more, feeling the heat of Zuko's body radiate from his skin and damp hairline.

"I hope you enjoyed your massage, _Fire Prince Zuko,_" he hissed, voice rough, though his mouth was smirking victoriously. He'd done exactly what he came to do, and it had gone much better than expected. Jet walked out of the curtained section of the bathing chamber, letting the fabric fall closed behind him. As the slight breeze from the movement hit Zuko's body, he realized that was probably the first and last time he would ever see that strange, intensely aggressive man.

Zuko was quite sore, and immediately full of embarrassment once he snapped back to reality. He was much too hot to wear his robe but slipped it on anyway, hoping to cover the bruises and scratch marks that covered his chest, and perhaps his ridiculous amount of shame and anger as well. What in spirit's name had he just allowed to happen? He was the Fire Prince; he could have that _Jet_ labeled as one of the nation's most wanted criminals and hung for treason.

However, as he attempted to stand up, he realized that not only was he unwilling to share _why_ he considered Jet a criminal, but he was also far too exhausted to take any sort of action. Zuko finally dragged himself off the soiled silk of the cot and trudged out of the bathing chambers and down the hall to where Teo stood. He was joined by a rather angry Mai, who looked at Zuko with a great amount of shock. No doubt she was seeing his flushed cheeks and dirty, disheveled hair.

"Well don't you look...tense," she said, her voice flat but obviously perplexed. As long as she'd known Zuko, he'd always looked clean and put-together. He was far from that now. "Teo wouldn't let me in your bedroom. I would have been happy to give you a massage, Zuko."

Scowling and choosing to ignore her comments, the prince turned to Teo, who was glancing at him with the same confusion. Zuko sighed and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I believe I'm ready for my bath now."


End file.
